Kampf der Salamandrianer
"Kampf der Salamandrianer" ist eine von Nico erfundene Folge Handlung Auf dem Planet der Salamandrianer bewachen Commander G'thraka und Mona Lisa gerade die Flugbahn ihres Stützpunkts Mona Lisa: Ich fühl mich immer noch schlecht weil wir die Turtles für diesen Lord Dregg verraten haben G'thraka: Vergiss das. Es ging um unseren Planeten und nachdem wir ihnen geholfen haben ihn zu besiegen haben sie uns längst verziehen. Auch wenn es meiner Ehre auch ein bisschen schmerzt Mona Lisa: Ich weiß wie wir es endgültig gut machen können. Wir fragen den Admiral ob er und seine Armee sich auch mit den Turtles verbünden könnten und ihnen helfen den schwarzes Loch-Generator zu vernichten. Dann können wir alle zusammen gegen die Triceratons kämpfen und haben eine viel bessere Chance G'thraka: Gute Idee. Unsere Schicht ist fast vorbei und der Admiral ist noch im Hinterhof. Fragen wir ihn Die beiden gehen in den Hinterhof wo sich einer der Soldaten befindet Mona Lisa: Könnten wir mal kurz mit dem Admiral sprechen Soldat: Das muss er entscheiden. Admiral, der Commander und Mona wollen mit euch reden Admiral: Einen Moment. Ich bin auf dem Weg Als der Admiral kommt gehen G'thraka, Mona Lisa und der Soldat auf die Knie und verbeugen sich als der Admiral ankommt. Es ist der Newtralizer! G'thraka/Mona Lisa/Soldat: Admiral Newtralizer Newtralizer: Soldat S, lass uns allein (Der Soldat nickt und verschwindet) Also, was wollt ihr? Mona Lisa: Wir kennen da ein paar ehrenhafte Krieger die uns im Kampf gegen die Triceratons weiterhelfen könnten? Newtralizer: So? Wer sind sie? G'thraka: Sie nennen sich die Turtles (Zeigt Newtralizer ein Bild wo sie zusammen gegen Lord Dregg gekämpft haben) Newtralizer: WAS? DIE TURTLES? RACKA RACKA Mona Lisa: Ihr kennt die Turtles? Newtralizer: Ja, diese miesen Typen standen mir 2 mal im Weg beim Kampf gegen die Kraang. Niemals werden wir uns mit denen verbünden G'thraka: Wir haben uns im ersten Moment auch nicht gut mit ihnen verstanden, aber nach nur weniger Zeit haben wir sie wirklich kennengelernt. Sie haben uns immer geholfen und vertraut auch wenn wir es manchmal garnicht so sehr verdient haben Newtralizer: Ich sagte NEIN! Ich hab mich auch mal mit einem Turtle verbündet. Slash. Am Anfang waren wir ein gutes Team im Kampf gegen die Kraang, aber es hat nicht lange gehalten. Er hat mich verraten als ich gerade die mächtigste Waffe der Kraang eingenommen hab Mona Lisa: Bitte, Admiral. Vertraut uns einfach! Newtralizer: Gut, ich vertrau euch. Mona Lisa: Wirklich? Newtralizer: Ja, ich hab da einen Auftrag für euch bei dem ich euch vollstens vertraue. Wenn die Turtles euch so gut vertrauen werdet ihr sie zu mir locken damit ich sie hier für immer einsperren kann. Mona Lisa: Was? Wir würden niemals.... Newtralizer: Das war ein Befehl! Die Turtles werden hier als Gefangene enden und ihr könnt nichts dagegen unternehmen. Verstanden? Mona Lisa: Aber..... G'thraka: Ja, Sir Mona Lisa: Was? G'thraka: Wenn er sagt er will die Turtles können wir nichts dagegen unternehmen. Komm mit, wir schnappen sie uns schnell (Packt Mona Lisa und zerrt sie zu ihrem Raumschiff) Newtralizer: Wenigstens einer zeigt hier Respekt und Motivation Die beiden sind jetzt am Raumschiff angekommen Mona Lisa: Was soll das Commander? Ihr wollt die Turtles ernsthaft wieder verraten? Nachdem wir.... G'thraka: Pssst. Nein, aber du kennst den Admiral. Ich wollte nicht das noch ein millitärer Streit ausbricht. Wir haben ihm gesagt wir bringen ihm die Turtles aber in Wirklichkeit tüfteln wir mit ihnen einen Plan wie wir selbst dem Admiral beweisen können das sie gut sind Mona Lisa: Ok, alles klar Mikey, Raph und Casey schauen gerade eine weitere Folge von Chris Bradfords Serie wo dieser gerade Werbung für den Foot Clan macht nach einem schlecht geschauspielertem Trainingskampf mit seiner Armee. Raph: (schaltet den Fernseher aus) Mal ehrlich, wer würde so eine schlechte Serie in sein Programm nehmen? Die müssen ja richtig verzweifelt gewesen sein Mikey: Chrissy B hat halt viele Fans. Vollkommen unverständlich den zu feiern Raph: Ja, ist ja nicht so das aufgrund deiner ersten Begegnung mit ihm gerade du sowas nicht sagen darfst Mikey: Ich hab ihn doch nur reingelegt. Ich wusste von Anfang an das er böse ist. Durch meinen konzentrierten und ruhigen Geist natürlich. klingelt JA! DIE PIZZA IST FERTIG! Mikey rennt zum Ofen und stopft sich mit der Pizza voll Raph: Konzentrierter und ruhiger wie es besser nicht geht Leo: Jungs, hört auf zu Fernsehen. Wir haben gerade eine Mail von den Salamandriern bekommen Raph: Von den Salamandriern??? AUCH VON MONA LISA? Casey: Oh, freust dich deine Verliebte wieder zu sehen? Raph: (wird rot) Ähm nein... ich ähm freu mich nur das es etwas zu erledigen gibt und wir uns nicht mehr mit Chris Dreckford rumöden müssen Mikey: Hehe, Chris Dreckford. Den muss ich mir für unsere nächste Begegnung merken April: Dafür müssen wir erstmal den schwarzes Loch-Generator zerstören Mikey: Dann ist es jetzt noch wichtiger als zuvor Donnie: Wow, wenn es um einen Witz geht ist es für Mikey wichtiger als für das Schicksal der Welt Professor Honeycutt: Jeder hat seine eigene Art der Motivation Casey: Machst du jetzt endlich mal die Nachtricht an? Professor Honeycutt: Oh, natürlich (Der Commander und Mona Lisa erscheinen jetzt auf dem Bildschirm) Raph: (glücklich) Hi, Mona Mona Lisa: Hi Raphael (die anderen gucken genervt) Hust hust und ähm ihr anderen natürlich auch Leo: Also was gibts? G'thraka: Wir wollten unseren Admiral dazu bringen sich mit euch zu verbünden und im Kampf gegen die Triceratons zusammen zu arbeiten. Aber er hat wohl irgendeine Abneigung gegen Turtles Mona Lisa: Unser Admiral ist ziemlich hartnäckig aber wir hatten gehofft das wir mit euch zusammen ein paar gute Argumente sammeln könnten die auch ihn überreden können Professor Honeycutt: Genau für sowas arbeite ich seit Wochen an einer Liste mit Argumenten die für eine Zusammenarbeit mit den Turtles sprechen Donnie: Moment, Moment. Du willst also damit sagen, Professor, das du genau ein solches Szenario vorhergesehen und auch noch vorbereitet hast? Fugitoid: Ja, ja das hab ich Donnie: Wow, das ist etwas beängstigend aber wohl gerade hilfreich Mona Lisa: Gut, wir simsen euch die Koordinaten unserer geheimen Landebahn und dann können wir das ganze zusammen durchgehen Raph: Du hattest mich schon bei zusammen. Los gehts! Nach einer Weile sind die Turtles und ihre Freunde auf der geheimen Landebahn der Salamandrianer angekommen G'thraka: Seit gegrüßt Turtles und Freunde Mikey: Seit gegrüßt Raphs Freundin und Commander Unaussprechlich G'thraka: Normalerweise wär ich jetzt beleidigt aber wir haben eine wichtige Mission! Leo: Ja, wir müssen euren Admiral überzeugen das wir auf seiner Seite sind Mona Lisa: Das müssen wir leider verschieben. Es gibt gerade ein schlimmeres Problem Leo: Hä? Mona Lisa: Da hinten (Zeigt auf Triceraton-Schiffe die gerade gelandet sind) Die Triceratons wollen uns wohl vorher angreifen! Raph: Ok, das sind nicht so viele. Die sollten wir schaffen Donnie: Hey, was ist denn das da hinten Donnie zeigt den anderen die Armee der Salamandrianer die wohl gerade einen Deal mit den Triceratons abschließen. G'thraka: Was? Der Admiral hat sich mit den Triceratons verbündet? RACKA RACKA Leo: Hey, ist das da hinten nicht der Newtralizer??? Mona Lisa: Ihr kennt den Admiral? Raph: Der Newtralizer ist euer Admiral? Warum? Und warum habt ihr uns das nicht früher gesagt? Mona Lisa: Wir wussten ja nicht das ihr euch kennt. Habt ihr irgendwie eine schlechte Vergangenheit oder so? Mikey: Schlechte Vergangenheit? Der Typ hat mehrmals versucht uns umzubringen und unsere Stadt zu überrennen!! G'thraka: Ich wusste ja schon immer das der Admiral nicht der netteste ist aber eine Allianz mit den Triceratons und Überrennung einer unschuldigen Stadt? Casey: Dann sind wir uns wohl alle einig die Typen brutal anzugreifen April: Nein, sie sind klar in der Überzahl! Fugitoid: Gibt es hier sowas wie einen König? Dann könnten wir ihm vom Verrat eures Admirals erzählen G'thraka: Gute Idee! Kommt mit, wir gehen auf die Eis-Festung von König A'laskah und erzählen ihm davon Raph: Moment Mal, euer König lebt 1. auf einer Eis-Festung und 2. ist sein Name A'laskah? Mona Lisa: Ja, wieso? Raph: (verwundert) Ok, alles klar. Gehen wir los Nach einiger Zeit sind sie angekommen und haben König A'laskah alles erzählt A'laskah: Das kann nicht sein. Newtralizer war immer ein guter Admiral und hat in Jahren keine falsche Entscheidung getroffen Mikey: Haben wir haben es selbst gesehen. Wir schwören auf die Existenz der Pizza! A'laskah: Sehen ist kein Beweis. Habt ihr mal versucht mit dem Newtralizer zu sprechen? G'thraka: Ähm naja.. A'laskah: Ok, ich schicke euch mal 2 meiner Wachen mit. Untersucht das ganze am besten nochmal genau G'thraka/Mona Lisa saltuieren und rufen RACKA RACKA. Die Turtles und ihre Freunde wollen das auch versuchen versagen aber kläglich. G'thraka gibt sich selbst einen Facepalm Die Crew kommt beim Rausgehen nochmal ins Gespräch G'thraka. Vielleicht hat der König recht und das ganze ist nur ein riesiges Missverständnis Raph: Glaub mir. Wir kennen den Newtralizer. Das ist definitiv kein Missverständnis Später sehen sie nur den Newtralizer aber nicht mehr die Triceratons Wache 1: Seht ihr, nur der Admiral. Keine Triceratons Raph: Stellen wir den Typ erstmal zur Rede Leo: Nein, schon vergessen der Kerl hasst uns. Lassen wir lieber Mona und den Commander alleine gehen Die Turtles und alle anderen verstecken sich während G'thraka und Mona Lisa nachfragen wollen G'thraka: Admiral, verzeiht falls wir falsch liegen, aber wir haben euch und eure Armee vorhin mit den Triceratons gesehen wie ihr einen Deal abgeschlossen habt Newtralizer: Hahahaha. Ihr habt aber eine blühende Fantasie. Aber wieso fragt ihr das nicht einfach eure Turtlefreunde? G'thraka: (geschockt) Ähm, habt ihr gerade gesagt Turtlefreunde Eine Stimme ertönt von hinten: Ja, hat er G'thraka und Mona Lisa drehen sich um und sehen Triceratons die die Turtles und ihre Freunde gefangen genommen haben Mona Lisa: Dann stimmt es also (Holt ihr Schwert raus) G'thraka holt jetzt ebenfalls sein Schwert raus und beide wollen die Triceratons attackieren aber werden vorher von Newtralizers Armee gefesselt. Der Newtralizer geht jetzt vor die beiden und Caotain Mozar stellt sich direkt neben ihn Newtralizer: Gute Arbeit, Partner Captain Mozar: Das gebe ich gerne zurück, Partner G'thraka. Warum Newtralizer warum??? Newtralizer: (Verpasst G'thraka einen Schlag ins Gesicht) Für dich immernoch Admiral Newtralizer. Aber gut ich verrat euch meinen Plan. Mir war von Anfang an klar das ihr die Turtles nicht angreifen sondern warnen würdet, also hab ich mich mit Leuten verbündet die die Turtles genauso sehr hassen wie ich. Wir helfen uns aber nicht nur gegenseitig aus um euch zu vernichten sondern auch um unsere Rangordnung zu verbessern G'thraka: Hä? Newtralizer: Wenn Captain Mozar euch seinem Boss ausliefert wird er wieder zum Admiral befördert. Und mir war klar das ihr zum König geht und der euch seine Wachen zur Hilfe schickt. Der König ist gerade vollkommen hilflos ohne Wachen und sehr leicht angreifbar. Während ein paar von Mozars Leuten ihn gerade gefangennehmen werde ich als sein Nummer 1 Mann den Platz als neuer König einnehmen! Mona Lisa; Das alles nur für eine Rangerhöhung? Das ist das ehrenloseste was ich je gehört hab! Newtralizer: Meine Ehre ist mir gerade vollkommen egal. Ich muss mich für meinen großen Moment vorbereiten und nochwas mit Mozar klären (Zeigt auf 3 Salamandrianer) Ihr bewacht unsere Gefangenen! (Die 3 salutieren und Newtralizer, Mozar und die anderen verschwinden) Newtralizers Leute haben jetzt auch den König gefesselt und der Newtralizer und die Triceratons gehen jetzt zu ihm A'laskah: Newtralizer, hatten diese Kerle Recht? Hast du dich wirklich mit den Triceratons auf eine Allianz eingelassen? Newtralizer: Was man nicht alles für seine Ziele tut. Erinnerst du dich nicht mehr? A'laskah: Das war was völlig anderes! Aber was hast du denn für Ziele? Newtralizer: Erst werd ich dich vernichten dann werd ich deinen Platz als rechtmäßiger Thronfolger einnehmen. RACKA RACKA Die Turtles und Co. versuchen gerade vergeblich sich zu befreien, aber es klappt nicht als plötzlich einer der 3 Salamandrianer die sie bewachen ein Schwert rausholt, die anderen beiden ko. schlägt April: Hä? Nobody: Hallo. Mein Deckname ist Nobody aber ihr könnt mich gern mit meinem richtigen Namen ansprechen, Herald (Befreit die Turtles und Co.) Fugitoid: Ok, Herald. Danke das uns hilfst. Aber warum hilfst du uns? Nobody: Ich wusste schon immer das Admiral Newtralizer etwas verrückt ist, aber bei einer Allianz mit den Triceratons muss ich eine Grenze ziehen. Ich werde euch helfen Donnie: Das war uns natürlich sofort klar. Deswegen haben wir uns auch nicht selbst befreit Nobody: Sicher war das der Grund Leo: Und was machen wir jetzt? Raph: Ganz einfach. Wir befreien den König und prügeln die Triceratons sowie den Newtralizer windelweich G'thraka: Wir dürften wohl jetzt genug sein dafür das ein Sieg möglich ist. Los gehts Leo, Raph, Donnie, Mikey, April, Casey, Fugitoid, Mona Lisa, G'thraka, Nobody und die 2 Wachen machen sich auf bis sie ankommen Captain Mozar: Ihr habt euch befreit??? Mona Lisa: Ja und wir sind befreit bis zum bitteren Ende zu kämpfen Captain Mozar: Grrrhhh. Ich bring den König weg und ruf Verstärkung. Ihr kümmert euch um diese Versager! Newtralizer: Für die Vernichtung dieser Turtles nehm ich auch gerne einen letzten Befehl vor meiner Krönung entgegen Alle holen ihre Waffen raus, während Mozar mit dem König wegrennt und der Kampf beginnt Newtralizer und G'thraka stehen sich gegenüber und fangen an gegeneinander zu ringen. Ein Triceraton schießt auf Mona Lisa, aber Raph zerstört jetzt mit seinem Sai die Waffe und springt auf den Triceraton drauf Raph: Lass sie in Ruhe! Der Triceraton schafft es jetzt Raph auf den Boden zu werfen aber wird dann von Mona Lisa mit ihrem Schwert ko geschlagen Leo: (der gerade mit seinen Katana ein paar Schüsse abwehrt) Raph, Mona, ihr rettet den König. Wir halten hier die Stellung Aber jetzt wirft tritt ein Triceraton auf Donnie und holt mit seiner Waffe aus Triceraton: Das ihr die Stellung haltet wag ich zu bezweifeln Aber Leo macht mit einem Wurfstern die Waffe kaputt und der Triceraton wird jetzt von den 2 königlichen Wachen ko geschossenthumb|275px|Gegen die Triceratons! Raph und Mona Lisa versuchen jetzt dem Gemetzel zu entkommen um Mozar und den König zu verfolgen und Raph tritt währendessen noch einen Triceraton zu Boden der Mikey gerade festhielt Mikey: Danke, Raph Raph: Jederzeit wieder, kleiner Bruder Mona Lisa: Wow, coole Moves Raph: Tja, was soll ich sagen. Hehe (Wird jetzt von anderem Triceraton geschlagen der jetzt mit seiner Waffe ausholt) Aber vorher kommt Nobody der den Triceraton schlägt und tritt bis er am Boden liegt und das gleiche dann noch mit 2 weiteren Triceratons macht Mona Lisa: Wow, der hat ja mal richtig was drauf Raph: (zu Nobody) Kannst du die Typen nicht wo anders plattmachen??? Ich hab sie grad beeindruckt! Nobody: stöhn G'thraka und Newtralizer sind immernoch am ringen G'thraka: Wie konntest du nur, Newtralizer? Du warst der beste Admiral den wir je hatten Newtralizer: Eben, es wurde Zeit für eine Beförderung G'thraka: Aber nicht so! Das ist ehrenlos! Newtralizer: (wirft G'thraka brutal zu boden) Mhm, ich frag mich ob ich damit leben kann. OH JA! KANN ICH! Aber mal sehen ob du noch lebst wenn ich mit dir fertig bin (Richtet seinen Handlayser auf G'thraka) G'thraka: Deinen Verrat wirst du teuer bezahlen! (Steht auf, zerstört mit einem Schwanzschlag Newtralizers Handlayser und schlägt ihn dann zu Boden) Newtralizer steht jetzt auf, holt ein Messer raus und greift wieder an Mittlerweile haben Raph und Mona Lisa, Captain Mozar und König A'laskah erreicht Raph: Lass ihn sofort los! Mozar: Bitte, dann mach ich erst euch 2 platt und dann ihn! (Schlägt auf den Boden aber Raph und Mona Lisa springen weg) Mona Lisa bekommt plötzlich einen Anruf von G'thraka. Mona: Ist gerade ein bisschen schlecht, Commander G'thraka: Geht mir ähnlich. Ich glaub wir haben die Anzahl der Triceratons unterschätzt. Ruf Verstärkung! Mona: Aber wir müssen gerade.. G'thraka: Tu es einfach! (Weicht einem Messerangriff vom Newtralizer aus und wirft sein Handy weg) Mona hat mit ihrem Handy gerade eine SMS an die Zentrale gesendet das Verstärkung kommen soll: Raph: Ähm Mona (Mozar steht gerade auf ihm drauf und will jetzt zuschlagen) Mona Lisa: Oh. HIYA! (Fängt den Schlagversuch mit ihrem Layserschwert ab und verbrennt Mozars Hand damit) Mozar: AU! Raph steht jetzt auf und er und Mona verpassen Mozar einen Schlag Währenddessen bei den anderen: Casey schießt ein paar explosive Pucks auf einen Triceraton aber dem macht das nicht viel. Er packt sich Casey. Jetzt schießt April mit ihrem Blaster auf den Triceraton aber der rennt auf sie zu und schnappt sie sich jetzt auch. Aber jetzt macht Professor Honeycutt seine neue Fähigkeit, öffnet seinen Kopf und schießt einen gewaltigen Strahl der den Triceraton wegbläst. Newtralizer kämpft jetzt mit seinem Messer gegen G'thraka und sein Schwert als auf einmal viele Salamandrianer mit Blastern rumkommen Newtralizer: Hahaha! Jetzt seit ihr am Ende. Jungs, Angriff! Aber auf einmal nimmt einer der Salamandrianer einen Elektroschocker raus und schießt damit auf Newtralizer der zu Boden fällt und sagt: Wir sind nicht hier um dir zu helfen sondern him (Zeigt auf G'thraka) und euch zu besiegen (Zeigt auf die Triceratons) Einer der Triceratons ruft jetzt alle zum Rückzug auf und sie teleportieren sich weg Auf der anderen Seite haben Raph und Mona Lisa, Captain Mozar jetzt in eine Ecke gedrängt Captain Mozar: Grrrhhh. Wenn ich euch nicht besiegen kann, (schnappt sich König A'laskah und hält ihn über eine Klippe) werd ich zumindest den König vernichten Mona/Raph: NEIN! Aber aufeinmal kommt auch bei ihnen Verstärkung an die auf Captain Mozar zielt und ihn zum freilassen vom König und zum Rückzug zwingt Raph: JA! Mona Lisa: GESCHAFFT! (Küssen sich und werden dann beide rot und lachen verlegen weil sie alle beobachten) Etwas später sehen wir eine Siegesfeier der Salamandrianer zusammen mit den Turtles angeführt von König A'laskah. König A'laskah: Ok, seit mal alle still! Dafür das Commander G'thraka erkannt hat was Newtralizer wirklich vorhatte, und sich einen Plan ausgedacht um uns alle zu reden und da wir jetzt keinen Admiral mehr haben beförder ich Commander G'thraka zu Admiral G'thraka! (Alle jubeln) Newtralizer: (in einem Käfig eingesperrt) RACKA RACKA! G'thraka: Danke, an euch alle. Jedoch hat mir der Newtralizer etwas sehr wichtiges beigebracht. Rangerhöhungen sind nicht das wichtigste. Es kommt drauf an was du tust und das du es ehrenvoll durchziehst Newtralizer: NEIN! Ich sagte das genaue Gegenteil! Rangerhöhungen sind das beste was es gibt! G'thraka: Und daran hab ich erkannt das ich niemals wie du werden will. Außerdem steht unser Planet beim Kampf gegen die Triceratons in Zusammenarbeit mit den Turtles. Die Soldaten haben alle ihren Job behalten da sie nur von Newtralizer gezwungen wurden den Triceratons zu helfen. Ich übernehme hiermit die Führung des Kämpferamts zusammen mit meiner Stellvertreterin Mona Lisa und dem von mir neu ernannten Commander Herald Nobody. RACKA RACKA Alle: RACKA RACKA Leo: Tja, wir haben es mal wieder geschafft. Wir haben den Salamandrianern geholfen,Newtralizer besiegt und wir haben viele neue Verbündete gegen die Triceratons für uns gewonnen Mikey: Dieser Tag verdient ganz klar ein BOOYA.... (wird von G'thraka aus dem Bild geschubst) G'thraka: BOOYAKASHA! Vorkommende Charaktere Kategorie:Von Nico erfundene Episoden